


Возвращение

by siromanez



Series: Tolkien fic [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Dagor Dagorath, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Prophecy, Sibling Incest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Дагор Дагорат, Мелькор прошел Врата Ночи и вернулся в Арду.Упоминание насилия и межвидового секса, публичный секс, сомнительное согласие, сомнительная мораль, сомнительная романтика и море сомнительного пафоса.





	

Первым является дитя: волосы — пшеничное золото в полдень, глаза — небо позднего лета. С опасливым любопытством разглядывает морщины на ее шее и в углах рта, тонкие кривые шрамы вокруг сосков и на боках. И лежащего с ней рядом.

— Он умер?

Это ты умер — будет правдой, здесь чертоги мертвых.  
Мать, нежно сияющая, как испуганная заморозком весна, обнимает сына через мгновение.

— Светлейшая ваниэ, не ищи владыку Мандоса, скоро в Залах Ожидания станет тесно.

От мудрости тех, кто возрождался не раз, и от безупречности остальных. Им неведомо, как умирать навсегда, только предстоит узнать.

— Беспамятство. Ему не очнуться, — шепот за шепотом. — Прокляты вражеской скверной брат и сестра. Предательств, убийств не сосчитать. Злую погибель вели за собой.

— Тьма изъела насквозь. Каждый миг счастья остался позором...

— В источнике солнца память о скверне сгорела, и нечего помнить.

 

Кто-то кричит:

— Падает солнце!

— Вставай, утешение мое, — начинает она; воронье карканье рядом с их голосами. Пока оплакивают майю Ариэн, обводит она живот брата рукой, ласкаясь, берется за утешение, ловит жадно хриплый вздох, скользит привычно пальцами, сжимает сильнее — тело его отзывается.

— Вставай, возлюбленный мой. Не знала я крепче рук, нежнее ладоней, не знала и меда слаще пальцев твоих и сосков. Мне повинуется твоя плоть, ты обещал: по моему слову держать мир и войну, горевать и радоваться. Вставай, сила моя. Одну меня любил ты во всем мире, и я говорю — вставай!  
Как глина он подчиняется ей в забытьи. И он недостаточно тверд. Не удается ей поправить дело языком и губами.

Мертвые все прибывают.

Она ложится сверху, сжимает бока его коленями и говорит в самое ухо, направляя его рукой в себя:

— Вспомни, орки, как зверя, гнали меня через лес и повалили. Разве земля расступилась? А я расступаюсь, я раскрываюсь...

— В море упала луна! — рыдает кто-то.

И она тоже падает, падает с неба, пронзенная словно копьем — так отвыкла, в море. Колышется, как на волнах, принимая его.

— Послушно несла земля их. Деревья не дали спасения, небо не рухнуло. Звезды и дождь не открыли правды, когда ты меня увидел, прекрасный мой брат. Все послужило обману.

Любовник ее открывает глаза.

 

Огненной бурей рушится с неба враг на поля Валинора, тысячи разом входят в скорбные залы. И видят в смятении: хочет она, выгибаясь дугой с его плотью внутри, вырвать у мужа хоть слово, хоть крик, ходят бедра ее ходуном, как палуба в бурю.  
Напрасно, муж лишь щеку прижимает к ее ладони. Задыхаясь после усилий, стоит она над ним на коленях.

— Ты не мог насытиться мной, я не могу — тобой, меч твой не мог напиться кровью. Пусть испробует тьмы. Иди же с мечом и утоли нашу жажду. Давай же, снаружи есть еще ножны для вас.

Пол сотрясается, камни выходят из стен.

— Смелость моя, помоги мне с доспехом. Мне твои бедра и плечи, и руки — убийцы дракона — света дороже. Жарче тебя нет, мое нетерпенье. Заждались снаружи бедные глупые змеи. За Стенами Ночи грезился им драконий твой шлем.

С трудом она поднимает брата.

— Там пламя, как на мостах Нарготронда. Вспомни, любовь моя, вспомни! Ты один уцелел. Слышишь, Эонве и Тулкас сцепились с врагом и себя не щадят. Но нет в них ни капли истинной смерти. Незнающим смерти, как им покончить с врагом?

 

 

Вскипают моря, леса умирают пеплом и дымом, горы оседают кровавыми струпьями. Кто может, ищет спасения — и не находит.  
Среди плача и воплей она упрямо тянет брата навстречу погибели. Радостно вдыхает она гарь и дым. Ноги ее и руки наливаются темными пятнами от случайных ударов и непосильной тяжести — доспех на ее любимом тверже камня и стали.

— Слышишь их, услада моя? Стенают и призывают всесильных Валар. Где была эта сила, когда враг проклял нас? Кто из них отвратил сотворенную подлость? Слышишь, неутомимый мой, как они скорбят об утраченной красоте и дивных своих творениях? Кто из них оплакал дитя, которое я носила? Идем, свет мой!

Пламя врывается в дом скорби и жалости, огонь пробует на вкус стены, хрупкой скорлупкой стало убежище. Все, в ком осталась еще хоть искра жизни и знания, вдыхают отчаяние с пеплом и цепенеют отравленные.  
Только она не ищет укрытия, встала и ждет на пути у врага.

— Вернись, любимый. Обещал ты, что не оставишь меня. Разве хоть на миг ты или я поддались ему по своей воле?  
Земля дрожит в ответ, земля рыдает и гнется рабыней под ногами вернувшегося.

— Очнись, надежда моя! Разве покорились ему отец и мать?

Драконий рев подпевает ей, жадный гул пламени подбирается ближе. Все, кто отринул страх, давно вышли на бой — и нет возврата.

Много ли витязей-чародеев, чтобы встать хоть на миг против такой мощи? Против сказавшего: «Я — Древнейший Король. Мелькор, первый и сильнейший среди Валар. Я был до сотворения мира. Тень моего замысла лежит на всех в Арде, и все здесь покорится моей власти»?  
Кто устоит, когда пали солнце и луна? Когда звезды скатываются с небес? Когда мертвые и бессмертные вопят о гибели?

И кричит она в гневе:

— Он вернулся! Слушай меня! Порча его на всем. Так сотри память о нем из этого мира! Пусть мир будет разрушен! О чем нам жалеть? Мы — семя смерти ужасной и подлой.  
И больше нет храбрецов — среди ужаса возмутиться: «Она безумна!»

Но пляшет пламя, отражаясь в серых глазах, и мелькает в них отблеск памяти: «Ниэнор!»

— Как стер ты память об орках, что рвали меня во тьме, как стер мое безумие, — шепчет она.  
И больше нет гордых — среди бессилия закричать: «Осквернена!»

Лишь она между братом и драконьим огнем.

Слишком высок он, не дотянуться поцелуем до его губ. Пальцами она раздвигает их, будто пытаясь сложить в улыбку. Своими губами приникает к доспеху против сердца, и ранит губы в кровь, и пятнает черный металл, и целует руку в кольчужной перчатке и рукоять меча, сжимая на ней крепче пальцы брата.

— Муж мой, улыбнись мне, как улыбался, когда взял меня в первый раз. Кто мог в ту ночь отнять у тебя победу?

Смеется меч Гуртанг, почуяв кровь. Смеется сжимающий его рукоять. Не различить оскал лезвия и человека.

— В бой, Турин! Наш враг пришел!

— Он пришел за своим проклятьем.


End file.
